Núi Bur-Omisace
Sacred Mt. Bur-Omisace is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. The major figure of an ancient religion, Gran Kiltias Anastasis, "dreams" in the Kiltian temple on top of the summit. Location Mt. Bur-Omisace is located just to the east of the Paramina Rift. Weather Mt. Bur-Omisace's weather changes with events. *Sunny (first arriving) *Rain (after defeating Judge Bergan) *Cloudy (after defeating Fafnir) Demographics Mt. Bur-Omisace is the only location in Final Fantasy XII with a permanent residence of Nu Mou, who work as Acolytes in the temple. Due to the mountain's role as a refugee site as well as a pilgrim destination, all races can be found around the site: humes, bangaa, seeq, even a viera. History For years, the Kiltia have lived here, practising their faith, and accepting refugees from all over Ivalice, giving them food and shelter. Pilgrims will also make a spiritual trip to the mountain, in hopes of becoming more enlightened. However, in these times of war, the mountain has seen more refugees than pilgrims, and people who have lost their homes now live on the steep slope leading up to the temple. Story The party first arrives at Mt. Bur-Omisace with Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, who wants to introduce Ashe to Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria. Larsa's plan is for Ashe to get the Gran Kiltias to acknowledge her as the rightful heir to the throne of Dalmasca, and she could then propose peace to the Empire, which would stop Marquis Ondore's Resistance and prevent the war. Together with Al-Cid Larsa hopes the nations could come into a peaceful resolution to the conflict. On Mt. But-Omisace the party meets Gran Kiltias, but also learn that Emperor Gramis of Archadia has been murdered, ending any hope for peace. Ashe learns from the Gran Kiltias that there is a sword that can cut through nethicite, with which she could lay end to to the Empire's secret weapon. The party ventures off to the Stilshrine of Miriam to retrieve the Sword of Kings, but upon stepping out of the temple they see smoke in the horizon. The party rushes back to Mt. Bur-Omisace to find Gran Kiltias dead, murdered by Judge Bergan. Bergan shows the party the power of manufacted nethicite and fuses with the stone's power, but is still defeated by the player party. Gran Kiltias's death undid the seal that kept Fafnir at bay, placing all of Mt. Bur-Omisace in endless rain. It took Fafnir's defeat and the sacrifice of a Kiltas named Ieeha, ending the rain, to allow the residents of Mt. Bur-Omisace to begin anew and rebuilt what they lost with the aid of the Viera, Relj, Ieeha befriended. Shops Traveling Merchant (Seeq) | valign="top" width="50%"| Ammunition You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on ammunition. |} Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Traveling Merchant (Hume) Weapons You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Items You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Items for more information on individual items. |} Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on '''Mt. Bur-Omisace', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 76. "''The sacred mountain of the Kiltia sect, located to the north of the Jagd Ramoora. The temple was built here by believers to mark the place where the founder of the Light of Kiltia began to spread the teachings. There are accounts of the holy city here dating back to writings from the age of the Galtean Alliance. In its long history, Mt. Bur-Omisace has never fallen under the control of any foreign power. On the understanding that Kiltia's followers would exempt themselves from political dealings in other lands, Kingdom and Empire both formed a pact to guarantee the holy city's independence, an agreement which stands to this day. It would not be an error to call Mt. Bur-Omisace itself a shrine to Kiltia. Apart from the temples, there are only a few residences, with roadside shops catering to the steady stream of pilgrims. In recent years, refugees from war-torn lands have gathered here, forming camps on part of the mountain. The priests of Kiltia give them aid that they might live here in peace. As Mt. Bur-Omisace is surrounded by jagd, the faithful must cross the Inner Naldoan Sea by boat in their pilgrimage to the holy city." Map de:Bur-Omisace Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy XII Thể_loại:Các ngọn núi